A Wolf and a Demon
by Tenshi Kudaino
Summary: Harry is eighteen and has finally defeated Voldemort, he thought that he would finally be able to live his life the way he wanted. unfortunately an unwanted visit from Grigory Rasputin changes that. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_** I have been attacked by many plot bunnies but I have to decided to keep only two at the moment. I know my updating is slow and I apologize for it, but there is nothing I can do about that. I simply do not have the time to update quicker.**

**_WARNING_****: This will contain slash later on.****  
**

_**Prologue**_

I almost lost everyone on that last raid at Potter manor, our temporary headquarters. I thought it would take them longer to break through the wards but I guess their master was just a little to desperate to get his little pet back.

Sirius, Bill, Ron, and Neville were hit with some pretty dark cutting curses, a few of the Orders members were hit with some Crucios, and some others were hit with Bone Shatter curses. But all in all, I think it went pretty well. However, it did go a bit down hill considering that it was the full moon Fenrir Greyback was able to latch onto my leg for a good ten seconds before Severus blasted him off.

We got out as quickly as we could with our injured and headed back to Number Twelve Grimmaud Place to regroup and heal some of the worse injuries.

Everyone was in a pretty good mood when we arrived at Hogwart's. Why, you ask. Well, it's quite simple. We were finally able to obtain the last of Voldemort's Horcruxes; Nagini. All the others were gone, including the piece of his soul that was inside of me and apparently it had been withholding a lot of my magic.

That didn't matter though, we had Nagini and very soon Voldemort would fall.

Dumbledore came into the infirmary shortly after we arrived. Poppy told him about my new lycanthrope status and I had been infected too long to even attempt to reverse it. I already knew that it would most likely had been too late so I felt no disappointment or regret to this admission.

We switched off the topic of my new status and onto who would kill Nagini. It didn't take very long to decide that Mrs. Weasley would, since Nagini had tried killing her husband three years prior. With Nagini's death, Voldemort was now completely mortal.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts the next day in a desperate attempt to regain Nagini. The battle wasn't as climatic as many thought it would be; the Death Eaters' formations were chaotic and unorganized and Voldemort was blinded by his search to register what was happening around him. A simple well placed cutting curse to his jugular ended the darkest wizard's reign.

The Death Eaters scattered and the war was finally over.

A couple of months passed and I was loving being an eighteen year old wizard living on my own. I had moved into my old family home in Godric's Hollow. Remus and Sirius, Neville and Luna, Hermione and the Weasley's, Severus, and Dumbledore came over almost everyday so it wasn't surprising when the doorbell rang. What was surprising were the people standing outside.

The man in front had a shaved head and was wearing a floor length fur coat; the woman behind his right shoulder had chin length, Malfoy blonde hair and wearing a skin tight, black shirt and matching pants. The last person was standing behind his left shoulder, wearing a full-body jumpsuit with some kind of boots and a gas mask of sorts. All three put me on edge.

"Can I help you?" I asked cautiously.

The man in front spoke with a faint Russian accent, "You are Harry Potter, are you not?"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Look, if you're reporters or whatever, I've already told you I'm not giving any interviews. I just want to be left alone."

A dark chuckled escaped the man, "No, no. We are not here for anything like that, Mr. Potter. We are here because you were able to hold another soul within your body without either yours or the other trying to eradicate the other, you didn't do insane, and you did not die."

A feeling of dread started to swell in the pit of my stomach, "Why are you here?"

A sadistic smile spread across the man's face and was reflected on the woman's, "Being able to host two souls speaks of otherworldly power, whether you are aware of it or not."

"Why are you here?" I asked again..

The man's smile widened, "Why, we're here for you."

Faster than I was expecting, the gas mask man shot forward, striking me across my temple. I knew nothing but darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own anything!!**

Hellboy had selected a full clip and a speed loader, "Would ya look at these babies? Made 'em myself. Holy water, silver shavings, white oak: the works."

Abe pulled his hand away from the door, "Behind this door, there's a dark entity–Evil, ancient, and hungry," he quickly started scanning a few leather bound volumes of ancient magic.

Hellboy grinned, "Oh. Well leme go in and say hi."

~*~

Abe had just shared his vision with Professor Bloom and found out how sick he truly is, "Sixty years ago, Abe, they tried to destroy the world. And they're back–in my lifetime. They're back to finish the job, and they're using that boy to help themselves. That boy is not here willingly, he needs to be saved."

~*~

In the silence Grigory whispered, "Child," Hellboy turned back to see Grigory on his knees and smiling. "Look what you've done You've killed me–an insignificant man…but you've brought forth a God," he uncovered his abdomen and revealed long, fleshy pseudo pads that spilled out of his wound, like intestines. A large entity erupted from his torso and clawed at the air, "Behold, my master, Behemoth. Guardian of the thresholds, destroyer of worlds."

A seven-foot, multi-tentacled shape, covered in slime, landed on the stone slab. It's squirming flesh surged up, growing exponentially by the second.

Hellboy saw Ilsa kneel next to Grigory's corpse and whisper something, before one of Behemoth's tentacles crushed them.

Hellboy handed Liz's body over to Myer's, "I'll deal with whatever's back there."

"Alone?"

Hellboy shrugged, "How big can it be?"

Suddenly a massive tentacle filled the tunnel, gripping Hellboy around the waist and hulled him back into the catacombs. He was suddenly launched into the air and crack the floor wide open when he "landed." The rosary and explosive belts were lying next to him. A tentacle slammed down in front of him as he tried to reach for the belts, causing them to fall into the crack.

Hellboy pulled a steel sword from one of the marble statues and cut through the tentacle; from the stump a mass of wriggling tentacles replaced the cut-off section.

Hellboy slashed again and again, fighting his way forward. He leaned into the crack and stretched his flesh arm forward, though he struggled to grab the belts. He jumped into the crevice and onto the first ledge, which crumbled and he was captured by a tentacle. At the last second, he managed to grabbed the belts with his tail.

The beast raised Hellboy high; a multi-layered mouth opened as Hellboy's tail passed him the belts. The timers on them were crushed: useless.

He sighed, "They never work," he wrapped them around his stone arm. "Ugh–now this is gonna hurt," he pulled the pin on all the explosives as Behemoth dropped him into the squid-like beak.

After a moment, a weird gurgle emanated from the creature's innards. When a sudden surge of light roiled within it, outlining the pulpy organs and Behemoth started to burn.

Behemoth was suddenly enveloped in a cloud of fire, goo, and soft flesh. Hellboy landed with a sickening thud near the back of the catacombs. With a bellow, Behemoth went down, the limp tentacles missed Hellboy as they vanished in a blaze of energy and light.

Hellboy finally stood, covered in goo. As two final shockwaves of light rippled over the ground. He rolled his shoulders, "Ouch, it did hurt," he turned to the exit, only to be stopped by a pain filled groan.

Hellboy whipped his body around, only to see an ebony haired youth chained to the wall. His skin had a sickly parlor to it and he was unhealthily thin, though his fey-like features were still something to behold.

Hellboy stepped closer and saw that the chains had runes craved into the metal. He recognized one of the runes as a power stealing symbol. His eyes widened at the realization that Grigory had been stealing some sort of power from this boy.

Hellboy broke the chains and caught the boy as he fell forward, unconscious. He swung him into his arms, the kid sighed in relief as he exited the catacombs. He made his way over to where Manning stood near Liz and Myers, who was cradling Liz's body and whispering something in her ear. She suddenly took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look up at Myers, "I heard someone talking…what did you say John?"

John smiled sheepishly, "I said, you on the other side, you'd better give her back. She's important to me. If you don't, then I'll set the Anung un Rama after you…and it won't be a pretty outcome for you."

Liz gave a weak smile and leaned up to give him a soft kiss.

"You can get all kissy when we get back," Manning interrupted. "Firstly–" he broke-off when Hellboy stepped into view with the boy cradled in his arms, "Hellboy, who is that?"

Myers helped Liz to stand and they both looked to Hellboy and the unknown body in his arms.

"Grigory was stealing some sort of power from the kid through a rune that was on the chains holding him to a wall," he looked at them three of them. "Well, what are ya wait for? Let's get outta here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _I do not own anything!!.....really wish I did though T.T_**

Waking up felt like swimming through water and it was very slow going. The first thing Harry was aware of was that he was no longer chained up. Next, he noticed the voices around him, "…been six days. Is he alright?" asked a deep, gruff voice.

He's fine Hellboy; his mind just needs time to adjust," responded a very sophisticated voice.

Harry tried to open his eyes only to be blinded by a bright light from above. He groaned in annoyance and pain.

A cold pair of hands were suddenly on him, startling him. His eyes shot open only to see a blue bodied, black eyed creature standing above him and a large red creature standing behind the other. Panicking, he jumped off the medical bed he had been lying on and started scanning the room for exits. The room had sterile white walls, at least a dozen hospital-like beds, and no windows. The only exit was the one door on the other side of the room, passed the blue and red creatures.

Harry could feel the adrenalin pumping through his veins in time with the moon's unheard pulse and he could feel his wolf pacing below his skin, aching to run free. His eyes widened in realization that apparently tonight was the full moon, he could feel the change almost upon him meaning that it must have been late in the evening. Without thinking, he asked the blue-fish creature, "What day is it?"

It tilted its head, "April 28th, 2010."

Harry cursed under his breath, "Do you know what time it is and what time the moon rises?"

"It is 8:23 p.m. and the moon rises at 8:38 p.m." the blue creature responded. "Why did you inquire about the moon cycle?"

Harry gave a humorless laugh, "If you're not out of here before the moon rises, then you'll be finding out first-hand what a panicked werewolf is capable of."

The blue-fish creature stepped forward, "Grigory was stealing your life-force because you are a werewolf?"

"Ask your questions in the morning."

The red demon creature stepped forward with his shoulders set in a stubborn manner, "Now listen here kid—" he was abruptly shoved back towards the door a few paces by an unseen force.

"Go," Harry growled.

The blue-fish placed a webbed hand on the red demon creature's arm in a calming manner and led him out of the room. When the door closed, Harry slumped down onto the bed he had been occupying. Harry placed his head in his hands, "What have I gotten myself into this time?

Harry's body gave a final shudder before he collapsed on his bed, panting heavily; his body was covered in sweat.

He heard the door open and footsteps approached where he lay, "Is there anything that I can do for you?" asked the blue fish-man.

Harry shook his head, unable to give a verbal response yet.

"Are you sure? Those cuts look very deep," he paused. "Why were you doing that? Surely you knew that you could not have gotten out of the room by slamming against the walls and doors and attacking yourself."

Harry grunted in annoyance, "Heal themselves. Wolf was trapped. No pack. Panicked. Turned on self when no escape."

"You animal side was panicked because they couldn't get out and your pack wasn't here, so you attacked yourself," the fish-man reasoned from Harry's broken sentences.

Harry nodded and a question flashed through his mind, "Where am?" His voice was a bit clearer from the change receding.

"You are currently in the medical lab of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense, or the BPRD, in New York City."

Harry cursed under his breath, while the blue fish-man silently observed him, "I take it that you did not live here before Grigory kidnapped you."

"England. Bastard took me from own house," he suddenly looked sorrowful as he realized that he had been missing since early February. "Everyone so worried," he paused. "What happened?"

Grigory attempted to get Hellboy to release his master, Behemoth. Hellboy ended up stabbing Grigory in the stomach with one of his own horns, which released Behemoth—"

"How?"

"Every time Grigory died and was brought back, he would bring a bit of his master back with him. When Hellboy stabbed him, Behemoth was released. Hellboy fought the beast and won, then he found you chained to the back wall of the catacombs."

"Who is Hellboy? And who are you?"

"I'm sorry; I did not mean to be rude. My name Abraham Sapien, though most call me Abe or Blue. The red blob on the other side of the door is Hellboy or Red."

An indignant "Oi!" was heard before the door was slammed open and the red demon entered. He rounded on Abe, "I am not a blob. This," he gestured to himself, "is all muscle. I have barely an ounce of fat on me, so there's no need to call me a blob."

"In every photo caught of you, you appear as a red blob."

"That's only 'cause the photographers suck!"

Harry cleared his throat, instantly catching the attention of the room's other two occupants, "Umm…this is nice and all, and I appreciate you saving me but I gotta get going."

"You aren't going anywhere, kid. You're a werewolf, a danger to the public," Hellboy said, facing Harry and crossing his arms.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I am not a danger to the public."

"You looked pretty pissed off last night," he gestured to the surrounding disarray. "Plus, if you could do that much damage to a room and yourself, then I don't even want to know what you'd do to innocent people."

Harry shot to his feet and stalked over to Hellboy to stand directly in front of him. He barely reached the middle of Hellboy's chest, his glowing verdant eyes glared into amber, "I didn't know where I was or were my pack was," the lights above flickered violently, "so excuse me for being a little pissed off."

Abe was silently observing the lights overhead and Harry's glowing eyes, "What is your name? I believe you failed to answer because the red monkey stormed in."

"Oi!" Hellboy turned back to Abe, "What's with the name calling? First I'm fat and now I'm a monkey?!"

"I did not call you fat, I called you a blob."

"Same damn thing!"

"No, it isn't."

"Is too!"

"No, it isn't."

"Where's the exit?" Harry cut-in.

"Down the hall to left there's and elevator, then you go up a few levels," Hellboy replied, glaring daggers at Abe.

Hellboy didn't realize what happened until he heard the medical lab's doors close with a metallic twang. He looked around the room only to see himself and Abe, "What just happened?"

Abe sighed, walking over to the far wall where the alarm was set, "You just told a lost werewolf how to leave the building," he hit the alarm which set off a blaring screech.

Harry was walking calmly down the hallway when a shrill and blaring alarm went off. The hallway was instantly flooded with people. Harry had to cover his sensitive ears at the sound and shallow his breath at the sudden onslaught of scents. He reached out grabbed someone's arm, "What's happening?"

The man had short, dirty blonde hair that was a bit longer on the top where it was styled in spikes and bright blue eyes. He was about six feet one inches, which was six inches taller than Harry's five feet seven inches, and was dressed in a smoky gray t-shirt that clung to his muscles and faded, dark blue denim jeans. When he answered his voice was smooth, like fine velvet, "Something's loose on the lower levels, so we gotta catch it."

"What if it's already gotten out of the lower levels?" Harry was quick to take up the act, "Do we even know how long it's been loose?"

The stranger rubbed the back of his neck, "Good point." He pressed a button on the small black device on his jeans, "Manning. It's Conaway. I have a small concern."

Harry was standing close enough to Conaway that his ears were able to pick up the response, from the earpiece Conaway was wearing, over the alarm, "What is it?"

"Do we know how long whatever it is was out before the alarm sounded? And how do we know it's still on the lower levels?"

"It was a werewolf that escaped," a pause. "What do you propose we do?"

"Put some people around the perimeter."

"You go. Drag a few others with you…and Conaway."

"Yes, sir?"

"We want him alive."

"Confirmed," he pushed the button again and turned to Harry. "Looks like you're coming with me." He stuck out his hand, "Name's Greg Conaway been working here for three years," he tilted his head. "Never seen you here before."

Harry took his hand without missing a beat, "James Black, new guy." Harry noticed how Greg's hand practically overtook his.

Greg grinned, "Nice to see a new face around here, a pretty one too."

Harry rolled his eyes.


End file.
